Love Throughout Time
by Shinketsu009
Summary: People from planet Thalita have been fighting Naraku ...at the last battle Kagome is the last survivor but she goes into a deep sleep and ends up in the future! I Know I Suck at Summaries Rated: PG13 for language KI & SM Please R&R! CHAPTER 4 UP YAY!
1. Prologue

Hey people! I'm so excited about this new story…this is my first fic so I don't know how it's going to turn out *sigh* But anyways try and help me out here I'm open to any and all suggestions, tell me how you like it and PLEASE R&R you could tell me how I'm doing in your reviews or just e-mail me I accept good comments and yes even flames… what ever it takes for you guys to help. Now on with the story…^_^

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't my truth is sad… I don't own Inuyasha!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue:

It was the year 9058 the life on earth as people use to know it was only a whisper blown away by the fresh wind of planet Talitha. It had been a while since people moved out of earth, it had been 2090 years to be exact. Earth became too crowded and people where beginning to die…there was not enough food nor water to sustain life. But that was the long forgotten past.

"Kagome!"…"Kagome!" "hurry up or else we are going to be late for school, you know how Mr. Ueda gets mad at us when ever we are late"…"_Us? Since when Mr. Frog face Ueda gets mad at my perfect sister Kikyo? Yeah like that will ever happen…oh well might as well leave it as it is there is nothing I can do about it."_ Kagome gave an exasperated sigh as she yelled back from her room "Coming!" It had been that way as long as she could remember…

*Flash Back*

__

Kikyo the perfect sister, the perfect student, the perfect daughter…Kagome would always hear that from Kikyo's friends, teachers, and their parents. She learned how to use her powers at the age of 7 and she learned how to handle them by the age of 10, she was only 12 when she learned how to fly a high tech "hiryuu" which was the ultimate model of flying dragons, while the others where still at training camp and most of them didn't get a chance to fly a "hiratai-ryu" which was a basic flying dragon for beginners until the age of 19 while she was only 16 . 

*End Flash Back*

But Kagome was more of an outcast. For Kami's sake she did not know how to fully control her powers…and never the less she knew how to fly a hiratai-ryu, let alone a hiryu. The only thing she was good at was at her butoku class which consisted of self discipline and training. She had few friends who truly knew her for who she was but besides that she tried to live a normal life. "Kagome come on Yumi is waiting for you" "Tell her I'll be down there in a minute!" "I'm leaving! Bye Mom" "bye Kikyo take care and do your best at school" "bye mom see ya later" "bye Kagome try hard in school today and be careful" "Yumi! wait up" "Kagome class will start in about 10 minutes!" "let me guess you over slept…again" "Well you see I only over slept for 30 minutes" Kagome's voice was down to a whisper by the time she was done with her sentence. "You are hopeless Kagome, lets hurry before the bell rings." As soon as they got in the school building the two girls separated themselves to go to their classes but little did they know that their life's would change for ever. 

Sorry guys I have to make this short it's 3:42 a.m. and I need some sleep…But I promise you all that I will update tomorrow. I know this is kinda boring but it will get MUCH better…PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me, so I could know if this story is good and keep on going. Also I'm open to any suggestions and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them.


	2. The attacker and the attacked

As I promised people here is chapter 1 I hope you guys enjoy it….remember to REVIEW it means a lot to us the writers your comments ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha how ever I do owe Yumi….well not for long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: The attacker and the attacked

Kagome was running up the stairs in order to beat that bell… "_That lousy bell better not ring before I get to class_!" as soon as that thought left her mind and she was within mere steps of her class RING!!!…………. "_Now I know that the bell has something against me!!!" _Kagome was hesitating to enter her class, she knew she would get lectured by professor Ueda but never the less she gathered up all her courage and walked inside her class "Miss Kagome!!!" "Glad you could joins us…I wondered what happened this time, I swear why can't you be more like your dear sister Kikyo…" "how many times has it been this week Miss Kagome 3 or 4 I can't remember, you have been late since the very first day of school!" "Go take a seat Miss Kagome you made the hole class loose 15 minutes of important learning time!" As Kagome went to her seat she could feel the dirty stares, the giggles and the whispers of her class mates. "_Why is it always me the one that gets lectured?" _"Students pay attention! now who can come up to the board and write the given and the proof statements you would use to prove the following conjectures that I will give and draw a figure if applicable…" "Any volunteers? " Kagome raised her hand first but as always the teacher would ignore her and choose her sister Kikyo… "Ah! Kikyo wonderful" as Kikyo was trying to figure out the problem that professor Ueda had given her the room started to shake and people could be heard screaming everywhere. "People maintain your calm" as Mr. Ueda finished saying that, the floor started shaking and all students where ordered to go to the school's basement and aboard the "ookii-ryu" which where dragon planes that could transport 100 people at a time. Everyone started panicking when they heard other students saying that it was Naraku the one that was attacking their planet and that he was in search of the Shikon jewel. Kagome and the other students raced to the basement of the school to aboard the ookii-ryu's. "Yumi!" "Yumi! where are you?!" "Kagome! The planes, we must get to them before it's to late and they leave!" "Kagome hurry the last plane will leave soon!" "Hurry up girls we are leaving!" "whew! We made it Yumi!" "Yeah…I'm glad your ok Kagome" as the plane was taking off Naraku's planes started bombarding all the planes in which the students and citizens of planet Thalita where escaping on. As the plane Kagome and Yumi where aboard got bombarded, everyone went to the capsules that where reserved in case of an emergency. The ship was about to blow up when Yumi pushed Kagome in one of the capsules and gave her a small bag that had "Kagome" on it.Yumi gave her a smile as she launched Kagome's capsule "Good bye Kagome never forget me" "YUMI!!!" "NOOOOOO YUMI YOU CAN'T DIE!" tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she saw the dragon plane in which Yumi was aboard blow up to leave behind nothing at all but rubble and dust. As she was being transported she saw Naraku, her eyes where filled with hatred and that's when her hidden powers exploded inside of her and hit Naraku with full force and that was the last thing she saw as peaceful blissfulness took over her and drifted off to sweet unconsciousness…

OK!!! Here it is chapy 1 the good stuff will begin in chapter 2 and I'm just wondering how long I should make it…I might just do chapter 2 right now or maybe tomorrow…hmmmmm decisions decisions I will update as soon as I get reviews w/ your comments and suggestions. Ja ne…^_^


	3. A new life

Hey! Since I got Reviews I decided to update a.s.a.p. YAY!!! Anyways I wanted to thank all those people that read my story and took some of their valuable time to review!!! Thank you guys so much I appreciate it! This is why I want to dedicate this chapter to those people who did review, Thank You…^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I wish I did *sigh*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: A new life

As she was being transported she saw Naraku, her eyes where filled with hatred and that's when her hidden powers exploded inside of her and hit Naraku with full force and that was the last thing she saw as peaceful blissfulness took over her and drifted off to sweet unconsciousness…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Kagome was traveling throughout space her capsule went through a black hole…leaving her time period and the life she knew behind. As she regained consciousness she remembered all…a sudden pain in her chest formed and she thought she would never be happy again…tears formed in her beautiful dark blue eyes as everything that had happened replayed like a horror movie in her mind. She had lost everything in a matter of hours…her home, her family, and her friends.

As she kept on traveling Kagome heard a young woman's voice…_'Kagome listen to me' 'you must never let Naraku get the Shikon jewel protect it well since you have been assigned for this job'_ 'who are you? And how do you know my name?' _'I can't tell you this right now all I can tell you is that as long as you trust in me I shall protect you'_ 'but I don't have the Shikon jewel…' '_Check the bag, the one that your friend Yumi gave you.' 'This is your destiny Kagome believe in your self you will fulfill a prophesy, trust your heart… I will be here to guide you ' _'But I...' Before she could finish speaking the voice had disappeared and Kagome noticed a strange new planet coming in view. 

Mean while in planet Procyon…'Hey!, Inuyasha wait up would ya?' 'Hey Miroku what do you want?' 'Yeesh! Why so cold all of a sudden?' 'I'm just tired that's all' 'Had some rough finals I presume?' 'Yeah those flight exams where tough but fun, but that's only half of it' 'oh? What is it? Is it Kikyo again?' 'Feh! That psychotic bitch… she thinks she can make me jealous when ever she's with that pathetic guy Naraku.' 'I see…so are you still planning on asking her out for the senior dance by the end of the year? Its only two months from now.' 

'I don't know, Miroku lets just drop it! Ok?' 'Inuyasha I don't know why you insist on going out with her, you have half the school dropping to your feet!…I mean every guy would give anything to be in your place the girls just worship you…' 'Yeah well they are all easy and I just don't WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! It's getting pretty late let's go back to the apartments' 'Scared?' 'No I was just worrying for you…many demons would love to have you for dinner and all the girls from school would want to kill you for all the groping you do and for your perverted ways ' Miroku managed to put up an innocent face that anyone that would not know him might of though he was a saint. 

As the two friends where walking down to their apartment discussing their summer vacation plans and who they where going to invite to the senior dance Kagome's capsule crashed a couple of streets away from them. 

'What the hell was that?' 'I don't know Inuyasha lets go check it out' Once they got close to where the capsule had crashed they saw her…the most beautiful girl they had seen in their hole life's…no girl could be that beautiful she was more like a fallen angel, her eyes held a shimmer yet they seemed in pain and sad, her hair had a special gleam under the moon's light. Miroku could not resist and he just had to ask. 'Hello, my name is Miroku and seen such beauty in front of me is a blessing from above...may I ask for your name?' Inuyasha and Kagome both sweat dropped. 'Sure…my…my name is Ka…' Before she was able to answer she fainted, without thinking about it Inuyasha rushed towards the falling girl and caught her in his arms.

'_Kami, she smells good…she smells of Sakura blossoms it reminds me of my mother…_' 'Uh….Inuyasha?…' 'Yeah?' 'What are we going to do with her she's unconscious.' 'Well Miroku now that you have stated the obvious lets just take her to my apartment.' 'YOUR apartment?! And why not MINE?!' 'Because she needs protection' 'I can protect her!' 'Miroku…She needs protection FROM YOU!' 'HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!' said a pretty indignated Miroku. 'Don't worry we are next door neighbors…if I need something I'll let you know.'

Once they got to their apartment they saw this young woman struggling with her luggage and Miroku being a gentlemen offered to help her out. 'Hello Miss may I be of any assistance to you?' 'Nice to meet you the name is San….AGH!!! HENTAI' 'Miss I don't know what is going on but I assure you that my hand has been possessed by a demon…PAT, PAT' 'You PERVERT!!!...' CRASH… 'Don't you ever touch me like that again!' While this was going on Inuyasha was just standing there amusement showing in his eyes while Miroku was getting the beating of his life…'_The gods know he needs it.'_

'I'm very sorry miss…we have not been introduced properly my name is Miroku and that over there is my friend Inuyasha' 'Hello my name is Sango and I'm your new next door neighbor' 'Now that we know each other Sango…will you bare my child?…' Sango and Inuyasha just sweat dropped. 'Oh god is that girl all right?!?!' 'Yeah she's just fine' Inuyasha replied. 'She's just a little tired' Sango eyed him with suspicious eyes… 'Is she your sister?' 

'NO!!!' 'She's uhhhhhhhhh' 'She's ummmmmmmmm' 'Well who is she…you look suspicious' 'She's my girlfriend!!!' 'She is?' Miroku said confused…while Inuyasha gave him a death glare 'Oh! I mean she is!' he replied. 'Well it's getting awfully late and I still gotta unpack' 'I'll help' Miroku offered Sango glared at him…'I don't think so I'm better of alone…I might not look like it but I'm very strong…' 

As Inuyasha entered his apartment and turned on the lights he decided to take Kagome to his room while he prepared dinner. But as soon as he took a closer look to the girl in his arms he almost dropped her to the floor…'Oh shit!!! What the HELL is going on, she looks just like that bitch Kikyo!!!' _'Yet her eyes held life in them unlike Kikyo's…and they held great pain in them too…' 'I wonder what happened to her?_' Inuyasha thought to himself as he took Kagome to his room. 'Now…to have my one true love RAMEN!!!'

After Inuyasha had dinner he watched some T.V waiting for Kagome to wake up. 'She must really be out cold' 'Oh well I guess she will have to answer all my questions tomorrow…I wonder if she will be ok.' Those where Inuyasha's last thoughts as he drifted of to sleep…

a/n: Ok this is the end of chapter 2...since school will be starting for me again pretty soon, I'll try to update every other day or so. Don't worry I will finish this story…I'm planning on it to be around 15 chapters or so. Just remember to REVIEW…the more you guys review the more I will be encouraged to update this story. Ja Ne….^_^


	4. Any Questions?

Hey it's been a while since I got to update…I been busy with all my school work. But as I promised I WILL FINISH this story ^_^ now I have not been getting a lot of reviews therefore I might just make this story shorter.*I want to give a special shout out to ZEDA1, usagigreenleaf657 & AviaWriActeor since these persons have reviewed and have given me some great advise on how to improve my story THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!* This is why I have dedicated this chapter to these people. Now with out nothing else to blabber about on with the story…^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I still don't own INUYASHA NOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYY!?!?! I'm so dramatic ne?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Any questions?…

RINGGGGGGGGGG…'Damn! What time is it? Kami I hate mornings…AHHHHHHH it's 7 o'clock!!! Class starts in 20 minutes!!!' 

Meanwhile in Miroku's apartment…'*sigh* he woke up late again…well there goes our breakfast time. Hmmmm I wonder if he even remembers about that mysterious girl'

…._'WHA WHA WHO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!'_

'Ah! Right on cue he totally forgot that he brought that girl to his apartment…better go check on him.' 

'Miroku…what is the matter with Inuyasha?' asked a very confused Sango. 'Well remember that girl that Inuyasha was carrying on his arms last night?' 'Yeah his girlfriend.' 'Well Sango you see she is not really his girlfriend…we found her last night, she came on a spaceship very similar to our kind of ships…' 

'You mean to tell me she is not from this planet Miroku…' 'That's right , that's why I'm going to check on her since Inuyasha might scare her to death and then we won't be able to find out anything about her.' 

'I'll come too.' 

Miroku opened Inuyasha's door inviting himself and Sango in…'Yo Inuyasha what's with all the trashing around?!' 

'MIROKU!!! Who is this bitch ?!?!' 'Inuyasha calm your self ' 'Miroku I want answers right now!!!' 

'Inuyasha she's sleeping lower your voice!' said a pretty aggravated Sango. 'Sa-sa-sa Sango when did you get in here?' said Inuyasha.' 

'I let her in just now' 'Inuyasha class will start soon we better hurry up, now as for this girl you brought her in last night remember?' 

'Yeah now I do It's just that she looks so much like…' 'Like Kikyo yeah I know' Miroku finished of. ' You guys I will offer to take care of her since you have to go to school soon.'

'Sango we appreciate it but don't you go to school?' 'Yes I do but since I'm new in town I still need to register my new ID, and besides if she wakes up she will be able to help me out unpacking then we will have to get her a new ID… she can come with me to get hers done.' 

'Ok ready Inuyasha?' 'Yeah lets go.' 'Inuyasha I will take her to my apartment if you don't mind.' 'No go on just be careful Sango' 'I will…see you guys when you come back'

'Good bye Dear Sango I shall daydream about you all day long…' 'Miroku I think she is about to kill you'

'HENTAI I would not mind if you miss me but do you have to rest your hand on MY ASS?!' 'My apologies Sango we shall leave now'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mean while in St. Peters school…

'Kikyo' 'What do you want Naraku?' 'I thought I told you not to bother me' 'Well I wouldn't bother you if you just did what I asked of you in the first place' 'I can't, at least not yet Naraku…Inuyasha can't die until he pays for what he did to me.' 

'You pitiful humans…when will you learn that your foolish emotions will only get on your way?' 'Kikyo you will do as I tell you to unless you want your precious Inuyasha to die by my hand…no revenge for you or anything'

'Naraku! I despise you and the only reason why I ever agreed to become your so called girlfriend was to get back at Inuyasha , but don't forget that I hold the power to send you to your next life' 'You are after all half demon Naraku'

'Ku ku ku ku ku…Kikyo you are just a dead corps that was revived and can also be killed when ever I decide to.' 

'Your despicable Naraku…' 

!Get your dirty hands offa her!!!…Kaze-no-Kizu!!! ' 'Inuyasha control your self!!!…' an agitated Miroku screamed .

'Inuyasha go to the principals office!!! You of all the people should know not to use swords out of training lessons and under no supervision' 'Kikyo take Naraku to the nursery' 'Yes ma'am' 'But Naraku…he..he..' 'Inuyasha I saw everything he was just hanging around with Kikyo' 

'Go to the principals office I will be waiting for you in there…in 5 minutes!' 'Kaede-baba you never get off my back do you?'

'Inuyasha…don't push your luck' Miroku said calmly. 'Lady Kaede excuse my friend Inuyasha he can lose his head when it comes to certain _WOMEN _and stuck up _bastards…' _

'Miroku I will be waiting for you in the principals office as well…' ' WHA….wha…WHAT!?' 'HAHAHAHAHA Miroku nice going' Inuyasha said while holding his sides. 'Shut up BAKA!!!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Sango's apartment…

__

'Kagome…Kagome listen to me' ' Who are you? 'don't worry about that right now' 'All I can do for now is be in your dreams…Kagome you where chosen to destroy Naraku, you didn't kill him last time, he merely went through a revolutionary change. He will now be stronger than ever don't let him fool you.' 

'Why does he want from me?' 'I …I can't do this I don't have enough training , I just can't do it.' 'Don't worry you will not be alone as long as you trust in me.' 

'You must keep the shikon jewel with you at all times this is how I can communicate with you.' 'Kagome you can't defeat Naraku by yourself you will need help from your friends…' 'My… friends?' 'Yumi is dead she died to save me and I have no other friends' 'Kagome don't cry you will have more friends as well as enemies that you once knew' 

'Hey…wake up, wake up!' 'Ouch my head hearts so much…what happened where am I?!' 'Hey! My name is Sango and you are in my apartment' 'So I heard you crash in this planet what brings you here?'

'I escaped…my home was blown up by this evil demon, Naraku…I thought I had killed him but it seems he escaped, I won't forgive him…he will pay for all the evil he has done' 

'I see um…um' 'Sorry I forgot to ask your name' 'My name is Kagome' 'Nice to meet you Kagome I just moved in here and saw you last night…this guy was carrying you he lives right in front of me, you spend the night over at his house…' 'WHAT!?' said a very embarrassed Kagome. 

'Don't worry nothing happened, at least I think nothing did…' 'But hey it could have been worse you could have stayed with Inuyasha's best friend Miroku he is such a pervert.' 'I mean the guy just meet me last night and he already groped me at least 10 times!'

'Hahaha' 'Kagome-chan what is so funny?!' 'Oh nothing is just that you are blushing, tell me Sango could it be that you like Miroku? Hmmmm?' Kagome said with a grin in her face. 'Kagome-chan who can like or love such a pervert!'

'Aha! I knew it you LOVE him' Kagome emphasized the word Love…'It was love at first sight ne Sango?' 'What are you saying Kagome-chan seriously I can't stand him…' Kagome was laughing hysterically over a fuming Sango and she was happy to know that she had a new friend to rely and trust on.

A/N: Ok here it is people chapter 3 ^_^ tell me how I'm doing in your REVIEWS and if you guys want me to add something to my story or have any comments on how to improve it just tell me by e-mailing me or in your reviews. I will be able to update sooner since my mid-terms are almost over O_o so xpect a new chapter soon. Also if you review I will give you personal shout out unless you don't want me to Ja ne…


End file.
